x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelda
History Zelda was a waitress at the Coffee A Go-Go, where she captured the eye of sixteen-year-old Robert Drake - secretly Iceman of theX-Men. After the original X-Men graduation, Drake took his friendHank McCoy to the A Go-Go, claiming that the waitresses there were particularly pretty -indeed Zelda had already caught Drake's eye and praised one of his shirts, but Drake was too busy as a student to be a frequent customer up until then. Once there, Drake made his first advances toward Zelda. This movement was interrupted when the X-Men had to answer a red alert.1 Soon afterward, Drake finally asked Zelda for a date that same day after her shift, and she accepted. However, Drake then retracted his offer without explanation because Professor X, leader of the X-Men, was sending Drake a telepathic alert. Zelda was understandably angry as perceived by Drake and his friend McCoy.2 Giving Drake another chance, Zelda agreed to arrange a double date with him and his friend McCoy. As McCoy's date, she invited her librarian friend Vera Cantor, who was available and trying to avoid uninvited attention of a Calvin Rankin. During the date, they met with Rankin - secretly the superhuman Mimic, who copied Drake's and McCoy's powers and used them to bruise the men. Drake and McCoy refused to use their own powers because they wanted to keep their identities a secret for their dates.3 Drake continued his relationship with Zelda, wooing her in several dates to her pleasure, while McCoy was not as lucky in his movements with Cantor. At a point, the four of them went to see the movie Thunderball, which Zelda had enjoyed the previous four times, and then Zelda offered to make a snack. However, McCoy rudely retired to investigate an X-Men-related event. McCoy insisted that Drake would stay with the ladies to smooth the uncomfortably and only after the soiree did Drake investigate.4 In later double dates, Zelda finally assumed that Drake customarily apologized when paying for food and stuff, but she liked him enough even like that.5 She also enjoyed his company enough to withstand, not without some dissatisfaction, Drake's usual hurried departure at mid-date. Zelda enjoyed Bernard the Poet's work and company but, as Drake was jealous of her attention to Bernard, he discreetly used his mutant powers to send Bernard off when he was too close.6 Zelda was then romantically approached by biker gang leaderRocky Rhodes of Satan's Saints, whom she rejected. In exchange for that, Rhodes intended to get even on her.7 One week later, Zelda payed for Drake's 18-birthday party, but the Saints literally crashed into the event, riding their motorcycles. The attending X-Men discreetly used their super-powers and skills to defeat and humiliate the riders, who were then surrendered to the police. Zelda felt distressed at the party not being like she had expected, but Drake was very happy about it and they shared their first kiss.7 The girls shared a train travel with their boyfriends, but the villain Grotesk attacked the railway, causing a blackout - and the Beast and the Iceman went to fight him. Later, Zelda even assumed that Drake had his disappearing quirk, and she was only happy to know that he was not seeing another girl.8 During one of their double dates with Zelda, Beast and Iceman, the two X-Men battled Maha Yogi at Yogi's hypnosis show - leaving the girls alone at their seats and angry at them when they re-joined (and also because they scarcely managed to get the tickets with the seller being too friendly with Drake). However, they forgave the boys and continued their date.9 Drake eventually started a new relationship with Lorna Dane10 and stopped seeing Zelda. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters